WANTED: Girl Friend
by Kesoo-chan
Summary: AU SASUSAKU: They think the teen model's a gay! BUT HE'S NOT! So, he have to pay the school tomboy bully just to pretend they're dating and take his reputation back. But... BUT! Full summary inside. XD
1. Bully Bully Meet Meanie Menie

Summary: Sasuke's a gay

**Summary: **Sasuke's a gay? What? His friends think he's a freaking gay! No way! Why are they thinking like that? Because, he doesn't even give a damn to girls who's been squealing and drooling over him. To take his reputation back from his friends, he pays the boyish pink haired girl, Sakura to be his girl friend as long as he wants. But…But what? Well… If they both fell in love… what'll happened?

Sasuke's a teen star model. And Sakura's a school boyish bully? Will love blossom in the air?

Maybe  
Kinda  
Not really  
Sure, why not?  
SasuSaku  
AU

**Declaimer: **I don't own Naruto. And, sorry for Ino fans out there! XD Ino in this fic… is kinda… eerr… the bad girl. Lol… :D Enjoy! _**  
**_

**WANTED: Girl Friend  
****Chapter One:  
****Bully Bully, Meet, Meanie Meanie****!**

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Go out with me!"

"I love you!"

'_Geez, go away,' _the raven haired with onyx eyes teen tough while he walks away to his deadly fans crowd.

"Kiss me!"

"No kiss me!"

"I love you!"

'_Who are this people? Why don't they disperse?' _he asks him self while he walks straight to his car.

Beep Beep

He opened the door and went inside; slamming it after who entered didn't care to his dying lovers.

**Mean while at Konoha High**

PUNCH

BLAG!

Blood in the air

Another high school guy fell to his ass. His nose bridge is broken; his right eye is bleeding and has a large dark violet circle on it. He looked up to the punk who nearly passes him out. Wait up… a punk?

"Please don't kill me, Sakura-chan!" he begged to a pink haired girl who kept cracking his fingers.

Glare.

"That's what you get for picking on a girl, dweeb," she noted giving the guy another punch. "Will you do that again?"

"No! No! No! Please, spare me!" he begged bowing his head in front of her.

"Feh. For now I will. If I see you again picking on a girl I'll make your sorry life end. Got that?" she threatened.

"Yes, yes, yes! Please, just… uhg… sorry."

"Now go. Shoo. Scram." She said. The boy got to his feet and almost stumbled and ran. Sakura laughed a little and turn her back. "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?" she asked to her purple haired shy girl who's ready to cry. "Hush, don't cry. Neji-kun will surely kill me if he sees you cry, but I'll pound him first of course!" she said with a grin that made Hinata chuckled.

"You're really brave, Sakura-chan. I wish I can be like you," Hinata said while they both walk.

"Heh, you'll never know what'll come next," Sakura said. "C'mon, let's go eat. I bet TenTen-chan is angry. She's been babbling about lunch when I left her."

**At the Uchiha Mansion**

Sasuke's maid opened the front door for him. Their butler, Wakoyama, greeted him.

"Master Itachi awaits you in the library," he said while a maid took Sasuke's stuff. Sasuke just nodded and walk to the library.

CLACK

"Sasuke?" a voice is heard.

"What do you want now, Itachi?" he asked while he sits in the couch. Itachi was in front of the large window while smoking, he didn't even say a word. "Would you please make it fast? I have a schedule to follow you know?"

"Shut up. You're the reason why my schedule got messed up," Itachi complained, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Mom wants you to study again," Itachi started while he puts his cigarette on an ash tray and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even reacted; his face looks like he didn't even heard a thing. "Aren't you going to say 'No way! I've got my job to do so fuck off, tell that to our mother fucking mom and—'"

"You're right. Tell that to her."

"You're acting childish again. Grow up, Sasuke."

"What's your problem? I'm good with home schooling so what?"

"Spell dog."

"Don't do that to me!"

"Okay, spell Mississippi?"

"Uhm… Misy…seeseapy?"

"Hell… You're even worst than I though!"

"Geez! Get off my back, Itachi. I don't need school."

"You will, starting tomorrow!"

"I WILL NEVER!"

"YOU WULL!"

"MAKE ME!"

**The next day**

Ding Dong Ding Ding

Sakura entered to her class room and found it empty. Well, most of the boys are inside, Hinata and TenTen too.

"Ohayo!" she greeted while the boys greeted back while blushing. "Ohayo, TenTen-chan, Hinata-chan."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," they both greet in unison.

"Like… Where's the others?" she asked while she scan the whole room. Yawning boys, laud mouthed, cool, playing with bugs, and some of them are doing some boy stuff.

"Hey, Sakura! Wanna arm wrestle with me?" a blonde fox boy exclaimed that made Sakura challenged.

"Feh! You'll lose again, suck-o!" Sakura exclaimed back.

"Haha! Oh yeah? Do it!"

"You're so on, Naruto" she growled while she shook her head slowly and walked toward Naruto's next chair. They both made their poses.

"Ready to lose, Haruno?"

"Ooh, you're gonna get it."

"Okay, one, two, three, go!"

"**KYAAAAA!" **they all heard some squeals and shrieks that made Sakura and the other people inside the room. Sakura's eye locked in the door where he saw HIM.

BLAG!

"Hah!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura lose! Sakura looked down to her arm, she lost, not only that, she lose to Naruto! "Hahahaha! Sakura lost! EAT THAT YOU BIG BULLY!"

"You called me what, dobe?"

"Ahem!" they all looked at the door and saw Kakashi in front of their class mates and the new guy. Some sissy and prep girls giggled especially Ino's group who laughed at her with an annoying smirk. "Go back to your seats," Kakashi ordered walking toward in front.

Sakura went to her chair at the back, behind Naruto. She takes a good look at the new guy, she though she saw him some where.

"Okay, class. We have a new student in class. I know many of you know who he is but please. Uchiha, come up here please." Sasuke nodded and walked towards Kakashi from the door. "Introduce your self properly for the class and imagine that we're all friends here. Okay."

"Uh… call me what ever you want, I'm sure every body knows my name already, so—" Sakura raised her hand that made Sasuke raised an eye brow. "Yes?"

"Is it possible to call you Mr. Idiot?" she asked while she clapped her both palms.

"Mr. what? Sakura, honey, you don't know him?" Ino asked looking behind Sakura rolling her eyes.

"Well, duh. He didn't even bother saying his name! How could I know what to call him?" Sakura nagged sweetly that made Ino's eyes widen and mouth dropped a little.

"Okay! Now I'm reality. I forgot that you don't even give a crap about teen models."

"Models? Who?"

"I am. I'm Uchiha, Sasuke." He introduced with a smirk.

"Oh."

'_Oh?' _Sasuke thought. _'I was expecting "WHAT!" or jumps for joy and bunch of giggles.'_

"Try making it clearer next time. Continue," she ordered. Sasuke lifted an eye brow and continued.

**LUNCH TIME**

After Sasuke introduced him self to the class his chair was appointed next to Sakura at the back. He expects the girls near him will jump and squeals, yes, they did, but not Haruno, Sakura. She yawned and even put her feet in the table. Is she even a woman?

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to eat lunch with us?" asked Ino who wiggles her butt and close and opened her eyes many times with twinkling stars. "I bet your hungry…"

"Actually, girls, I am hungry. But I'm joining the boys," he said politely.

"Uh… You're going to join lunch with us?" Neji asked. Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen looked at Sasuke, well, Sakura and her friends are always joining the boys group whenever lunch brake starts. Sakura's blood is boiling whenever she's with Ino's group, she even can't say 'hi' to them normally. Who cares? No body cares, even if they think she's a tomboy she don't give a damn thing.

"You prefer joining a bunch of boys and tomboys?" Ino asked resting her hand in Sasuke's shoulder.

"You called us what?" TenTen exclaimed cracking her fist.

"Ooops, you heard me? I'm sorry to offend you, dear. But it's true."

"Gggrrr… You've shove my brain already!" TenTen almost attacked her and kick her sorry butt, but, Sakura stopped her. "Sakura-chan?"

"Don't snoop down her level. C'mon, let's grab some lunch." Sakura said calmly.

"Snoop down my level! HELLO! Like, duh, Haruno. Who's waaay much popular? You or me?"

"You heard her, Ino," Shino noted while the all walked out the room including Sasuke.

"I can't believe that!" one of Ino's friend whispered.

"Haruno, Sakura," she growled.

"So, you sure you wanna hang out with us?" Neji asked while munching her rice balls. Sasuke nodded and ate his lunch. Sakura on the other side is having another competition with Naruto.

"Hey," Sasuke said. "Is Sakura always like that?"

"Sakura? Don't know. Don't care." Shino answered.

"Hey, do you have a girl friend?" Neji asked while TenTen looked at his boyfriend. "What? I only asked him."

Sasuke chuckled a bit and slowly sip his tea. He shook his head. "I don't have any, and I never had," he answered.

"WHAT?" Shikamaru asked loudly.

"Yes." Sasuke confirmed.

"Are you serious, dude? I mean, you're cool and girls are crazy for you!" Kiba asked while he was obviously envy Sasuke. Sasuke only nodded and continued to sip his tea.

"Girls are only trouble," Shikamaru said while scratching his head. "Their brains have thousand paths that can't make one good decision."

"We are not!" TenTen exclaimed. Neji nodded and she kicked him. "Say that again and I'll kill you."

"Heh, I'd rather chill out with dudes rather than kill my time with some chicks," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Silence

Sasuke felt weird, did he say something wrong?

**AC: Hello! It's me again. I know, another fic, another updating. That's all!**

**RnR please. :D**


	2. Woopsie

_**A/N:** Sorry! Well here's your update! I kept my promise. Hope you guys aren't mad at me. Eep... (Runs and hide, hoping you'll like this chapter)_

_**Declaimer:** If I own Naruto this story won't be called an fanfiction or I don't even exist as an fanfictionist here. This story wont be called AU also if I own Naruto. But the bad this is, I DON'T OWN NARUTO._

**! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !**

_**WANTED: Girl Friend**_

**Chapter Two:**

**Woopsie**

**! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !**

Third sex in the city... Who are they? They're not in the bible or any thing, but for some people _(a/n: including me, lol) _are found of liking for whom they are. But not to Hinata and the others... I think they're too innocent for that. And let's take a peep inside their minds...

**TenTen:** _OMG! That was like... so cool! I must be friend with him. Damn, I never though about this..._

**Kiba: **_HAH! I knew it! Maybe he collects porn gay cd's…_

**Shikamaru:** _Uhg... This is so boring. Who cares if he's a gay?_

**Neji:** _Eeew... What the heck is he thinking? Girls are like my... heaven and he prefer guys! Better take my foot away from him; he might rape me or something people like him do to guys like me… err…_

**Shino: **...

**Hinata: **_GASP Oh no. How am I supposed to react? I didn't know that he's a gay? Should I be happy or shocked? Dear Lord! Hinata, you must calm down. Take a deep breath... Okay, good. And look at him straight in his eyes..._

And then... Hinata fainted.

I wouldn't blame Hinata for fainting at all. Who would imagine that the teen super famous star, the teen idol, most of the guys envy him and girls are like dying for him. He could be the God of Sex! _(A/n: I'm sorry for saying that...) _Why? He can get any girls he wants, but why like guys? He's the most perfect, idle boy friend in the Teen World.

"Hey!" TenTen exclaimed while catching Hinata in her lap. "Hinata-chan!" every one startled and looked worried. Sakura and Naruto hurriedly approached them. Sakura was obviously dead worried and shocked.

"What happened to her!" Sakura asked them while she's panting.

"Let's go to the nurse's office," Neji suggested, ignoring Sakura's question.

Naruto kneeled down and he nodded at them. "Put her in my back," he ordered. Kiba and Neji carried Hinata to Naruto's back and they all run to the nurse's office.

After deadly one hour of silence… 

Naruto, Neji and TenTen are inside the nurse's office. Neji is so dead worried about his cousin, because if something happens to her he'll be so dead to his uncle that's for sure. Meanwhile Naruto and TenTen are talking to the nurse. The others are outside, no talking or anything. Just sighs and mixed up emotions in their eyes. Sakura is also quite, not talking or anything else, not shouting. She was automatically ignored after what happened to Hinata. So, she decided to know it now…

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino," she called then she noticed how they stare to Sasuke who is enjoying the un-noisy zone. "Uhg, tell me what's happening here? I was like invisible, what did I miss? Why did Hinata-chan faint like that?"

"Ssshh, Sakura, pipe down," Kiba whispered and took another secret obvious look at Sasuke and looked back to Sakura.

"Why are you looking at him like that? Is there something wrong about him? What did he do?"

"Cut the questions for the moment," Shino muttered. The three guys took Sakura's hands and they went to a far away Sasuke place.

"Okay, why did you bring me here? How come you haven't answered any of my questions?" she again asked too many while the three boys are busy looking back where Sasuke can be seen. "And why are you keep looking at him like that? Is he some kind of a clown? I know his so famous but why are you acting weird around him since—"

"Shut up, Sakura," Shikamaru said massaging his forehead. "Geeze, when did you got so bubbly and start asking too many questions? My head is aching already."

"God… If you just answer my question earlier when Hinata fainted I should have been shut my big mouth. I mean, who would never ask a question when something wrong happened to her best friend? I know Hinata. We know each other real well, since eerr… Kinder and I never allow any boy in our class make her cry or any thing else, I beat them up when Neji is not around and when Neji did something to her I beat Neji up and when—"

"OK! OK! We get it!" the threesome exclaimed.

"We'll answer your question already," Shino said with defeat sigh like he went to a war… Well, their ears do the fighting in the war, if ever they did.

"Alright, it's because of this…" and then, she stared to listen…

After the eye dropping stories of Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino they all went back to their respective classes including Sasuke with them. And after four more hours of sighs and yawns from the students the bell finally rang and it's time to go home… finally.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Finally home at last. I'm just going to arrange my things in my bag and okay, I'm outta here. Hehe, I've been thinking about home this past four hours. Not listening any of my teachers or Ino's bragging, nagging, story of his ex-boyfriends and her fake sobs just to make me feel sorry about her and ask her out. Feh… Right, her fantasy is to date me, her dream is to be close to me, her goal is her to be my beloved wife even she's my second or third wife on one roof living with my other wives. Heh, she got one weird imaginations and way of thinking. Like that nosy fox and noisy tomboy… hey, speaking of which I haven't seen her yet, where could she be?

"Uchiha, Sasuke," someone called me from my back, I turned around and look who called my name. It was Sakura. "Follow me, now." She ordered and left. She took the stairs and went up. I was shocked. She called me by my full name and wants me to follow her. What could be go wrong? I don't know what's happening and I don't know what I was thinking, why am I obeying her? I took the stairs and followed her up. Man, she's fast, no wonder you could see her fist hit you when she punches.

Uhg, finally, I made it. We're at the roof top, nobody but the two of us… Wait up. Maybe… Maybe…

"I know your little secret," Sakura said to me with out turning around. She's holding of the fence while looking at the view.

BA-DUMP

"Wha-what secret are you talking about?" I played dumb. That didn't come out good. She might ask me that stupid Mississippi word again, or worst. "I-I don't know what you are talking about, maybe I should get going."

BA-DUMP

Hey, that's a good one. Maybe she's just trying to pull a string. Besides, I'm an actor, a great one! Who would not believe me?

"You're not going anywhere," Sakura stopped me.

GULP

BA-DUMP

This is so bad. I should have asked Itachi what's the correct spelling of that dumb word.

"I don't know about the others, I think they're over reacting."

"Huh?"

"C'mon. Don't act on me now, you're a good actor, even I didn't convinced that you're a gay."

A WHAT?

"A what?" I asked Sakura that made her turn around and looked at me. "Do you guys though that I was a… gay?"

"Y-yeah. Well, you are one right? That's the real reason why Hinata-chan fainted," Sakura explained all to me and I laughed real hard. "Wha-what's so funny?" I didn't answer, I kept on laughing and there is no stopping at all. "It's better to admit that you are one than to hide it you know."

"Like the way your hiding your beautiful face?" I asked- what the hell did I just said?

"Excuse me?"

"I mean— I'm not a gay. In fact, I don't like them. I'm a straight. Why would I like them if I like how girls looks like?"

"But the thing you said to the others this lunch, I-I don't understand," Sakura said confused.

"I hate girls because of what they think of me is a money machine that's all. I haven't met any girl who hates my presence except you, Haruno, Sakura."

"Me?" she pointed her self. Yeah, her. She's totally different. I laughed again and took my place. I opened the door behind me and turned around her.

"Tell that to the others, will you?" I asked and wink, I saw her blink twice, maybe she got confused for what I told her earlier that she's beautiful. There is something about that girl I feel so comfortable about. Is it her stunningly weird and unique personality? Or the way she treat or miss treat me? Is it her being sweet and kind, or her being so aggressive? I wanna know everything about her. She's interesting; she's full of surprises.

**! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !**

**A/N:**

**Well? Did ya like it? Hope you did. Well, anyways, RnR please! And the next chapter is on my head right now. I'll be updating it very soon. So, keep an eye on me. ;)**

PS 

_Thanks for waiting for so long. My computer didn't actually got fixed just yet, my mom got home from USA and she bought us LAPTOP! Yey for me… Lol._


	3. Stupid Rumors

WANTED: Girl Friend

**WANTED: Girl Friend**  
**Chapter Three:  
Stupid Rumors  
**

"He's not a gay!" Sakura said while she's brushing her teeth in front of her bathroom mirror on top of her sink and talking to her friend; TenTen with her wireless phone.

"Oh please, Sakura. Will he ever tell the truth to you? Of course he'll deny it! We're going to ruin his reputation, his imagine for God sake!" TenTen argued in the other line. Sakura spit down and gargled. "If you're a super teen star model slash actor slash gay. Will you tell it to every one and lose your fame?"

"Eerr… I guess you're right, TenTen." Sakura agreed with slight disappointment. "But can you be sure that he's a gay?"

"Ask that question to the guys."

**The next morning**

"So, how'd you know that Sasuke is a gay?" Sakura asked.

Answers:

"Because he said so," Shino answered without any expression.

"He said he likes men than digging on girls," Kiba answered.

"Eeeww… I hate gays," Neji answered without any answer to Sakura's question.

"Hhhmmm… I didn't know that biznatch is a gay," Naruto said while picking on his nose.

Sakura sat down in the floor at the school rooftop. She sighed and hugged her knees. "I wonder if he really is one," she murmured to her self.

"Him who and really what?" someone asked that made Sakura head turn. She was kinda shocked when she saw Sasuke standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Sasuke shuddered and sat down next to her.

"How's my issue?" he asked. Sakura looked at him and saw his eyes, she discovers how deep and mysterious it is. "Hey?"

"They wont believe me," she answered with a sigh. "TenTen said if I was you I wouldn't tell the truth, it'll ruin your image and lose fans I guess," Sakura answered. Sasuke sighed and scratches his head.

"You know why I'm not interested in girls?" Sasuke asked. Sakura was kinda surprise at first because she didn't expect Sasuke to tell something about him. He's popular star and she's only a normal girl… well, not that normal. And there they are, sitting and chatting with each other and now Sasuke is asking her if she wanna know something about him.

"No," Sakura answered. Sasuke turned his head, this time he didn't expect A GIRL would reject any of his offers.

"Why not?"

"Because I believe it's a personal something so I don't wanna know it," she answered with a smile. "Beside, I don't like guys that much too. Unlike Ino," she said. Sasuke remembered Ino suddenly. Ino and her friends, compare to Sakura? She's way different to them.

"Why not? She's beautiful and smart," Sasuke said to his mind. And the rooftop door slammed that made them both turn their heads.

"Haruno!" it's a big ugly guy with a guy behind him who has a broken nose. Sakura stood up and Sasuke looked at her.

"What is it now?" she asked while she puts her hand in her waist.

"Did you do this to my property?" he asked pointing to the scared guy with a broken nose.

"And what if I did?" she asked raising her left eyebrow with bored voice.

"HEH! I'LL DO THIS TO YOU," the ugly guy shouted pointing to the guy. "AND THIS!" he continue and pointed to his one missing tooth in front.

"Why would you do that to me? I didn't do that," Sakura said.

"YES YOU DID!" he answered with angry voice. Sakura scratch her head and think. "ENOUGH PLAYINING, HARUNO!" he shouted again and starts to attack.

"Hey, buddy," Sasuke blocked the ugly guy's punch with his arm. "Haven't you heard? It's rude to hit a girl?" he asked.

"No, but I heard that it's rude to interfere!" he answered and punched Sasuke really hard that made Sasuke fall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. Sakura looked at the ugly guy like a wild woman that made him scared. Sakura took his ponytail down and she cracks her fist and PUNCH!

BLAG!

The ugly guy fell.

"Hey, boss, wake up," the guy with a broken nose said. Sakura went near them grinning her teeth. "P-Please, spare me!" the guy cried.

"Get this fat boy outta hear and I will let you," Sakura made a deal. They guy only bowed several times like Sakura's a God and drag his 'boss' out. Sasuke sat up while his hands on his jaws. "Hey, you okay?" she asked while Sasuke is rubbing his jaw.

"I guess so, my jaw is kinda sour," he answered.

"Hear, let me," Sakura said and fixed his jaw for him.

"Ouch," he said after that immediately and he felt good. "Wow, thanks," he said.

"No, thank you, Sasuke. You risked your pretty face for me," she said with a chuckle that didn't even care about her face if it looks bad or good when she laughs hard, and Sasuke noticed that, he compared her to Ino and the others again, and she's again, different.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're lucky," he said while staring at her while her laugh is fading.

"Me? Lucky? Hah! Yeah right, pretty boy. You're the one who's lucky, Sasuke. You're rich, cool, popular and a star."

"But do I like it?" he asked. Sakura looked at him while he looks up to the blue sky. "Rumors about you, journalist the seeks for a big time mistakes and spread it to all the world, privacy and make your fans proud every single day you meet them, heavy work, no sleep, and the rude schedule, not only that, the way you must dress, it must be presentable, cool, in style, and whatever, styles that you don't even like. Everywhere you go there are giggling fans, asking for anything they want, pulling your shirt, pants, hands, legs and shoes. And in this school? A really bad rumor that you're a gay cause you don't have any time with girls. Is that lucky for you?"

"Okay, okay, stop," Sakura said. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to say it all, you know?" she said while tying her hair up. "And you're wrong about me being lucky."

"Oh really? Then prove it." Sasuke said. Sakura look at him and a smirk.

"Come with me then," she said grabbing his hand and she leads the way. They went down and went to the nearest girl's washroom.

"Hey! I'm not going there!"

"You said you want me to prove it to you, so there, I'm going to prove it to you now." Sasuke gulped and nodded. He was pulled forcefully and there are few girls looked at them. Sakura just glare at them and they got scared and got out. Sakura kicked the first cubicle door and they both went inside. Sakura pointed at the back of the door.

"Haruno is a sick bitch."

"Haruno, Sakura is a tomboy bitch."

"Sakura from class B is not a virgin anymore."

"FUCK YOU HARUNO SAKURA!"

"Haruno, Sakura sucks."

"There's plenty more, but it'll be better if you don't read them, especially in the girls locker room and shower room," Sakura said with calm and still like aggressive voice. Sasuke was shocked and hurt at the same time.

"Sakura from class B is a cockasucka. She's a whore. Disvirginized by all guys in class B! She's a whore in a club, my uncle saw her. She's a sick bitch tomboy!"

Sasuke's eyes twitched and she pulled her hand and they got out. Sakura was shocked at they same time. When Sasuke pushed the girls washroom to get out, they saw the school head mistress, Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura gasped. Tsunade's eyes are scary and… really scary.

"Come with me," she ordered and leads the way to her office. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and winced, they noticed that Sasuke's still holding her hand, Sasuke immediately put his hands in his pocket while Sakura took hers too and followed Tsunade.

When they reached the headmistress's office, Tsunade offered them a sit.

"So… Mr. Uchiha, what on earth are you doing in a girl's washroom with Ms. Haruno?" Tsunade asked with a calm voice while there's a pipe in her mouth.

"Uh… She's just showing me something, ma'am," Sasuke answered.

"Oh really? Is that true Ms. Haruno?" Tsunade asked.

"…Uh-huh. It's true, ma'am," Sakura answered.

"So, what about the girls that reported you guys? They said they saw you two making out inside the girl's washroom!" she exploded that made them both shocked.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. "Tsunade-sama! You know me, I've been in this issue before, and believe me, we didn't do anything wrong inside the cubicle!" Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead and they continue to discuss their problem.

**! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !**

After that horrible conversation in the headmistress's office, Sakura and Sasuke got out silently. They're both staring at the floor and looked at each other, after that, they both laughed.

"Man! That was so weird!" Sakura said hard. So hard she's already crying.

"I know!" Sasuke agreed and the kept on laughing, then Tsunade's door open suddenly that made them stop and both walk normally.

"Hmp," Tsunade muttered and closed the door.

They continue to laugh until they're both tummy starts to hurt.

"That's so funny," Sakura said while whipping her tears.

"Yeah," he agreed and they both stand normally. "C'mon, let's go."

"Sure," she answered. They both walk to their classroom and passed the girls washroom and Sasuke stopped. He wondered again. He wonders if she's hurt?

"Sakura," he called while she's not too far away from where he's standing. Sakura turn around and smiled. "Can you be… my… girl friend!"

**A/N**

Sorry for the late update and short chapter. –sigh- I'm having a hard time updating since I'm soo lazy.

Anyway, someone's been asking me to create a YAOI fic, SasuNaru. What do guys think? I'm not that Yaoi fanatic, but I wanna try making one.


	4. OMG! I UPDATED!

WANTED: Girl Friend

**WANTED: Girl Friend**  
**Chapter Four:  
****OMG! I UPDATED!  
**

The words that Sasuke just said echoed in Sakura's head, like it was hunting her. Her cold sweat rolled down to her wide forehead while she stares to him. He looks so calm to whatever she'll answer and looked so sure she will say yes. Sakura winced for the moment and gathered herself up. This, this popular dude around the world who haven't got the chance to have a girlfriend even thou he already looks like a perfect man from heavens asking her out? A tomboy, carefree bully, who happens to beat up kids not only kids, big boys rather specific.

"So?" Sasuke asked again.

Sakura gulped hard. She swears he heard her gulped down her saliva also her fast heart beat.

_Why?_

Sakura asked herself.

_I made myself messy and scary so boys would rather be away from me. But for all the men in the world, why him?_

"_Sakura-chan, you're always beautiful to me…" _a voice from her memory said. A very much matured yet very soft voice of a lady.

_Oh, mom…_ She called inside her mind. _I wish you can hear me, I wish you can help me right now…_

"_Every princess meets her prince. And you my princess, I assure you, you will meet him someday… To care for you, to be with you happy or sad, to express and show how much you mean to him, to share you everything he has and ready to accept you for who you are."_

"C'mon, Sakura, I'll pay you every month," he said, Sakura snapped out. Her forehead twitched and eyed him.

_What was I thinking!?_ She said and gave herself a mental slap. _This, dude, he's not serious, he just want me to play around so he can clear his name._

"Hell no way, Uchiha," Sakura answered and turned her body around and walked fast away from him.

"Think about it, Sakura!" he exclaimed while Sakura just ignored him. "Money, fame and respect!" the last word from his mouth made her stop. Respect. She sighed and turned around giving him one of her deadly looks.

"Quit it, Sasuke. We both have different worlds. My problem is mine and what's yours is yours. Go look for someone else you can bitch around." She said aggressively.

"I'm not looking for someone to bitch around, Sakura," he said.

"Oh yeah, so what do you want? A sex slave?"

"Jesus! That's like waay above from what I am thinking."

"Huh? Isn't that what you wanted? A bitch to be played?"

"Geeze, all I want is someone who I can share this problem, Sakura. Tell me, how much do you want?"

"How much do you offer?"

"I don't know, just name it."

"I have a mother who's confined in the hospital for almost a year now, she have cancer. I can't pay the bills and my father's a drunk. Do you think…"

"Yeah sure I can help you out. I'll give your mom a class A room in the hospital, money for the medicines and very light job for you dad and money for you daily expenses."

"About that… I want to be away from my dad and also keep my mom away from him," she said while losing their eye to eye contact. She touched her arm where her school uniform hides something to him.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Nothing." She lied. Sasuke only nodded and walk toward to her.

"I have a condominium unit not too far from my house; I can give you a ride after and before school. You can check it out after school if you like. Everything will be under control just give me your answer. Yes or no?"

Silence.

She looked down to her feet. Her forehead twitches and she closed her fist tightly. She looked up with those determined eyes.

"I'll let you know after you tell me all the conditions."

"After school, I'll give you a ride and show you the place you'll be staying if you say yes, and we can talk all about the conditions while we're at it."

"Sure," she agreed and nodded while he nodded back as well. "Let's go back to class."

**! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !**

**DING DONG DING DING**

Sakura is fixing her things while she keeps looking back, her she can see Sasuke waiting for her in the hallway. Girls are around him, giggling, asking for her autograph and picture while all he can do is smile and sign the autographs. Sakura only sighed after seeing his condition.

"Sakura, wanna go to the arcade with us?" Naruto asked. Sakura was in shock and dropped her books. "Eh?"

"Ai… N-no… I can't come," she desperately answered calm but it's so obvious that she was thinking deeply. She put her things inside her bag immediately and forces to laugh. "Ahaha, I have to go guys! Uuh… Bye!" She waved and walked fast. All of them are following her go with their eyes and saw Sasuke followed her fast while trying to break thru to his fans.

Sweat drops to all.

**! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !**

Sakura ran fast as she can until she reached the park. She rests her hands to her knees while catching her breath. Then a black shiny car pulled over in front of her and the window open.

"How come you ran away? We can always say that I was courting you," Sasuke said with a smirk while he rests his head at his hand while his elbow's resting at the open window.

"Don't get me wrong, Uchiha. I don't want my reputation be ruined," she said.

"Hop in, hurry. I think I heard your friends planning to catch up on you," he said and opened the door for her. Sakura thinks for a while and winced. She entered immediately and closed the door behind her and the car starts running.

"Faster guys!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I saw Sasuke's car going there, c'mon!" Kiba exclaimed. Once they got in the park and catches their breath Sasuke and Sakura is gone already.

**! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !**

They stopped in front of the large building; Sasuke got out from the car and closed it after Sakura got out as well.

Sakura's mouth opened a little from amazement. The building has seven floors. They went inside; she noticed there's a little bar inside, some billiards and a wide dance floor. Sasuke noticed her and smile.

"If you want to have a good time you can go there, and on the other side there's a restaurant where you can have a fine food," he said and Sakura turned her head to him. The elevator doors opened and he got out of the way. "After you," he said with a very charming smile. Sakura snorted and walk in followed by Sasuke. Sasuke pushed the 5th round button and elevator doors closed.

"You know you can quit the charming effects you have," Sakura said while she rests her back of the glassy elevator walls.

"I'm just practicing if ever you'll say yes I wont be shy doing this things to you," he said calmly while he looks up to the numbers.

"Geeze, you don't have to."

"I know, but in front of the public?" he said. Then the number five lights up and a DING was heard, the doors opened and they got out.

Sasuke took a key out and unlocked a beautiful wooden door with odd designs. Sasuke opened the door and let her get in first.

Sakura's eyes widen a bit, everything was… perfect! There's a miniature chandelier in the living room part, a flat wide T.V. and a long comfy couch. There's also a computer and a phone. A large painting of angels dancing and a very charming grandfather clock. Then she went to the kitchen, the shiny tiles and a table good for six people.

"And here's the bathroom," he said. It has a shower and toilet, the size of the bathroom was normal. "C'mon, let's check out upstairs." They went upstairs. There's only one bedroom. Sasuke took a key from his pocket again and opened it.

"Whoa…"

"I go here every time I need to be alone," he said, he took a key again and opened a glass slide door to the balcony. They wind's cold, Sakura followed him. There's a wooden swing there good for two people, a table and two chairs, and an ash tray.

"You smoke?"

"Yeah, I used to smoke like a lot in one day," he said and sat to the chair.

"Used to?" Sakura asked while she sat on the swing.

"Yeah, but I stopped."

"How come?"

"I don't know, I just do. But that bad habit of mine comes back when I'm depressed or stressed."

"Ooh…"

_We talked in his balcony for like a year. I met a new whole person. I though all of stars like him have a perfect life._

_His parents are divorced; his mom married a new guy who he doesn't even know. He's dad a player, taking home some young girls around twenty's while his father is already fifty's. He also has an older brother, who he doesn't come along very well; his brother is the Uchiha Corp.'s Vice President._

_We laughed on exchanging stories when we we're young. Sasuke was already a young star back then, while I'm not who I was used to be._

"Then, why do you act so tough now?" Sasuke asked. Sakura stopped for a while then Sasuke looked at her.

"Anyways, what about the conditions?"

"Oh…" he said with a low voice. "Well then, let's start…"

_If ever I can handle his conditions then I'll accept it. This is for my own good anyway. Just to save my mom, yes, to give a better life, I want to give her the life that that lowlife bastard didn't gave her. And if I accept this… my life will totally change. The respect I want from people who think I'm a whore or a plastic. I want everyone to give respect that I want to… That'll change my life… For sure._

**! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - ! - !**

AC

Woot! Hello everyone! I'm back with a new pen name! Lolx. Call me Kesoo or Kesoo-chan from now on, I will love you forever. And I will love you more and forever if you review my update.

BTW

I'm very sorry, the last time I updated was like… So soo sooo long ago. O.o sorry people! But heck, what's the catch, I updated now. So gimme those reviews, raarrrs… (:


	5. As soon as possible apply inside

**WANTED: GIRLFRIEND**  
**CHAPTER FIVE:  
AS SOON AS POSSIBLE APPLY INSIDE**

A white car parked in front of the school building, every girl in the school squealed and ran towards the car. The door swung open when a man with black suit opens the door. Sasuke went out to the evil massive screaming fan girls; it looks like every one of them has the desire to glomp and pin him on the ground, thanks to the personal security guards they can't even touch him.

"SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!" are most likely the scream of every girl in the crowd. But today, Sasuke wasn't alone inside his car. He reached out his hand to the door and a hand took his offer.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!" they screamed in horror when a pink haired girl with long curly hair in their uniform came out. Her lips are red and her emerald eyes are so calm. It was a long and quite entrance for her.

"Let's go," Sasuke said. "Sakura-chan." Sakura nodded with tense. She can feel the heat of the girl's glare as they walk through them; holding Sasuke's hand.

"_How did I get myself here again?"_ she groaned inside of her head giving a deep sigh.

FLASH BACK

"Mom, I'm home!" Sakura took of her shoes and put her slippers on. She went to the living room/ dining and their bedroom, or should we call it the house. Mrs. Haruno is coughing hard while preparing tea.

"Welcome home dear," the sick woman greeted.

"Mom you should be resting right now, it's nine in the evening." Sakura took the futon from the cabinets for her mom.

"Well, I was worried about you. Where'd you go this late at night?"

"I'm on a meeting mom; meeting with a guy who I think can change everything for us."

The next day after Sakura's uncounted twist and turn in her futon.

Sakura marched to Sasuke's desk and grabbed his collar. "We need to talk right now."

"Okay? So?" Sasuke said looking down to her. Sakura can't even look at Sasuke on his eyes. Blushing she nodded.

"I'll do the job."

"Great, c'mon we're going out!" Sasuke grabbed her arm and took her to his car.

"WTF!? Where are we going!?"

"Somewhere I know you haven't been."

MALL.

"Why the hell am I wearing this? I can see my boobs!" Sakura nagged like she wasn't talking to a guy at all. She's wearing a dark blue haltered dress that have a low neck line. "And I can't even feel my toes with this stupid shoes!" she took her 4 inch hills sandals off and threw it somewhere. "And this stuff this people putted on my face! God! It itches the heck out of me!"

"We'll try other dress, something cute yet very formal," Sasuke said to the sale's lady while Sakura rubs her feet.

"I swear to God, Uchiha, I'll take my revenge!"

"Jesus, Sakura. Could you tune you voice down?" Sasuke made a sigh. "You don't even know how to wear a high hills, you don't know what make up is and please, don't shout the word 'boobs'."

"Well forgive me if I don't know any girly stuff at all and who caress if I shout the word boobs!? It is my boobs after all!" She flashed her boobs (with top) at Sasuke that made him blush. "Why are we doing this anyways?" Sakura shift her gaze at her reflection on the mirror. If she just look like that always people would think she's an educated, rich young lady.

"If you're going to take this job you have to look good. Well, you are going to be MY girl friend after all."

END OF FLASH BACK

Sakura sat on her chair and sighed. "So it's true, they had a one night stand and she got pregnant that's why they're going out," she heard one of the three girls who's been whispering behind her.

"I guess this is going to be bad," Sakura murmured and hide herself in her arms.

"What's going bad?" Ino stated slamming her hand in Sakura's table.

"Huh? Ino?" Sakura said innocently.

"Don't huh? Ino? Me you hoe!" Ino exclaimed pointing at Sakura's face. "You flirted with Sasuke-kun and invited him to the club you're working at that made him horny!"

"Eeeww…" Sakura said.

"Eeeww your face Haruno. You and your awful scum is exposed. I'm sure Sasuke-kun is regretting everything that had happened between him and you! You're grows," Ino smirked. Finished making Sakura feel and look bad everyone on the classroom. Sakura on the other hand didn't bother at all, she clenched her knuckles ready to punch she sat up that made her curly locks bounce.

POW!

"Aw shi-!" she hits the wrong person.

"Crap." She cursed in her head. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

"I know your temper, Sakura-chan," Sasuke said with soft tone. "So I decided to stop you," he smiled. Sasuke turn to Ino and her friends, with his serious face the others got scared. "I think you're the bitch," he told and pointed at Ino. "And I think you're the hoe," he pointed on another girl and continued calling them bad names. "Maybe, all of you works in a strip bar and got devirginized for money! Or maybe pimps sell your body for your family's food. The hell's problem with you people picking on Sakura like that? Because she can stand on herself? Is that it? Because she acts tough?"

Sakura smiled. Yes, she acts tough and hangs out with boys, big deal? She needs to protect herself and protect her mom from someone, someone they're hiding from.

"So back off! If you can't say anything nice then don't talk at all!" Sasuke ended her statement and grabbed Sakura's arm. "Let's get out of this place." Sakura followed then turn to look at Ino then made a very funny and annoying face to tease her.

Sasuke dragged Sakura to the rooftop. Sakura was quite.

"Should I thank him?" she asked to herself.

"Sasuke-ku-"

"Sakura, next time please don't listen or believe at the gossips or mean whispers or even names they call you," Sasuke cut her off. Sakura blushed.

_He's concerned. Nobody's concerned about me before… he blocked himself just to keep myself calm._

"It'll surely ruin my name in showbiz if I haven't blocked your punch. Good thing my reflexes are good." Sakura got thrown in the air. Yeah, she got the wrong idea of Sasuke. Poor her.

That afternoon, Sakura went to the condo-unit that Sasuke showed to her last time.

"We'll be living here now, mom," Sakura smiled and opened the door. The sick lady's shocked; she closed her mouth and almost made herself cry.

"Is this for us? Oh my God, you really have a good boyfriend, Sakura." Sakura's smile cracked when she heard her mom said boyfriend. Yeah right, she doesn't know anything about her job at all.

"Oh, you're here!" Sasuke went downstairs that made Sakura surprised than her mom. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Haruno. I'm Uchiha, Sasuke. I'm your daughter's boyfriend." Sasuke flashed a smile, it's so sparkly that made Sakura and her mom blush.

"Please take care of Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno slowly and grabbed Sakura's hair so she can bow too.

"Ouch!" Sakura bowed as well. "Yes, please, take down the bad guys whose ready to attack me."

Sasuke laughed softly then bowed as well. "It'll be all my pleasure."

**AC:**

End of chapter five! : finally! I had the chance to update my fic! Banzai! LOL.  
I wrote a new story, it's an NejiSakuSasu fic again, called **Love is Abnormal**.  
I have to thank you all to my loyal readers and reviewers. I am currently working on **Deal with Me.**

RnR everyone! Till next update.


End file.
